


(Not) Here To Hire You

by achluophobia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Dates, Going to the movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achluophobia/pseuds/achluophobia
Summary: Mercenaries only care about money.But what if you care about the mercenary?Sherry finds that love - or at least, friendship - can definitely be bought.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	(Not) Here To Hire You

_“Alright, first thing’s first. I want 200 thousand up front, another 200 after we’re through. Any B.O.W.’s cost extra. Thousand dollars, each.”_

_“Jake, I’m not here to hire you!”_

_“What?”_

—

Sherry Birkin had only been doing her job, at the time. Return him safely to the USA, synthesize a vaccine for the C-Virus. He’d asked for fifty million USD - when she’d finally gotten to explain what she needed - for a single pint of his antibody-laden blood. However… after all was said and done, he’d dropped the price to fifty dollars straight, and a promise. A promise they’d meet again. Whether for work or for fun, he didn’t seem to mind.

Sherry Birkin, the straight laced and honorable agent, never presumed she would have thought about that conversation constantly. 

Always after money, it was almost impossible to get in contact with the soldier of fortune. He never stayed in one place long enough for their work to place them together. He was a mercenary, and she was a government agent. Their lives were simply too different. And yet, Jake Muller… had left an undeniable impact on her. Especially after those six months in Carla’s grasp. Few knew how awful the woman’s reactions of panic and horror at the prospect of experimentation were - but Jake understood. Or, at least, he tried to comfort her in his own stoic, surly way. It was obvious why she wanted to stay in contact, but it was almost impossible. It frustrated her to no end, and as far as anyone else could tell, there was no real way to change this inadvertent game of telephone-tag.

But Sherry was a smart girl. 

She figured if there actually was anything that could get the Mercenary to settle down for a while… she could guess at what it might be. And that’s when the idea hit her, as she sat in her bedroom, putting things away after work. Sitting straight upright, she reached for her phone, a wicked smile coming to her face.

_From: Agent Sherry Birkin_  
_To: Jake “Don’t Worry” Muller_

_Jake, I have a job for you. I can’t tell you everything like this, though. You’re in Edonia right now, yeah? So am I. I really need to talk this over with you, and I already have money for you. Cash, up front, right? Meet me at the theatre in the central square._  
_If you want this mission, that is._

Quickly, she set her phone down on her lap, bringing her hands to her face. Was she really doing this? Did she really just say that?! It felt way too mean and sneaky! Giving a sharp whine into her hands, she flopped back onto her bed a moment. This was seriously so wrong. She knew he was always so serious about his money and the work he did as a soldier of fortune… even if this was innocent, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It was only after her phone buzzed that she sat up - almost a little too quickly; what was she, thirteen? - and grabbed the device. 

_From: j_  
_To: supergirl_

_woah, slow down there. didnt take you as the type to need my kinda services. youre sure you wanna go through with this? im willing to negotiate some more in person of course, but… man, supergirl, you surprise me more every day. alright, meet you in ten._

Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. A rejection? To be told he wouldn’t take any of her jobs? It was probably stupid to think that… she knew better, but she always was a little childish at heart. With how her life had gone - it was almost a miracle she wasn’t jaded and full of hate for the world. And she knew that… she had seen it happen to others. Had seen some of her best friends become cold and distant. But Sherry tried so hard, so hard to keep cheerful. To stay kind. Sherry was sure never to chide herself too hard on her own innocence - it was a hard thing to preserve in her line of work, after all. But… that didn’t mean she couldn’t be embarrassed about feeling like a highschool girl with a crush. She was older than he was in the first place! 

Even then, she got up quickly to put herself together, fluffing her short hair and straightening her clothes. Sherry had known him a while at this point, and they were pretty casual and comfortable around eachother, but… she couldn’t help but wonder what he would think if she didn’t look her best! She wasn’t aiming to impress, but she didn’t want to look disheveled, even in front of - or rather, especially in front of Jake. He may have been a bad-boy type, but he never seemed to be the kind of person who would disregard his own grooming and good looks. Sherry looked herself over in the mirror, poking and prodding at her hair, deciding if she should try a different look than usual or not. Arghh! She didn’t have time for this fussing! Brushing it down into her usual style, she grabbed her purse, looking through her wallet a moment. She definitely had enough for what she wanted to do. Maybe not enough to hire him for his normal missions, but… this was something different, so that should be okay, right? With her resolve steeled - as much as she could manage, at least - she nodded to herself, and stepped out the door. 

Sherry hurried down to the theatre, choosing rather to walk than wait the time it would take to call a taxi. She didn’t mind - it’s not as if her muscles felt much strain. Getting a pinch or a twinge didn’t matter, it was healed off the instant it took effect. Jake called her supergirl, and she liked the nickname, but… sometimes, she really did wish she were normal. Uninfected. No one just saw her as another girl, but as this superhuman being without flaw and without weakness. It was hard to think about, and she had almost told Jake off several times about the nickname, but… he was one of the few who, even knowing her abilities, always moved to protect her regardless. That’s part of what endeared him to her - he was so normal, but he still wanted to be there for her, regardless of what her body could do.

A smile on her face and happy thoughts of the mercenary in her mind, she strolled to the theatre, looking at the posters for the now-showing movies. She only had been standing and looking a moment before she felt a tap on her shoulder, eliciting a surprised squeak from the woman. She spun on her heel, her face breaking to a smile at seeing the tall mercenary standing there. He looked a bit sheepish, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Didn’ mean to startle you,” he muttered, before looking around at their environment. “A cinema? Never could go to many of these. Always busy, y’know.” 

“Yeah, I guessed that sort of thing. E-er, not to be mean, but, I - well, you’re always working,” Sherry awkwardly replied, a flush coming to her cheeks at her own flustered behavior. 

God, she was so embarrassed. Why was she stumbling now? Usually, she could talk to him without any problem. But - then again, she’d never asked this sort of thing before. How was she supposed to bring it up? Should they sit down somewhere before she asked? Was she supposed to try and be quiet, to make it seem more realistic? Sherry was running through her plans in her head, anxious, before her thoughts were interrupted by Jake speaking out. 

“So, you need something? Y’know, I never really thought you’d be the one asking for my help, outta everyone you work with.” 

“Yes! Er-...” she cleared her throat, “ahem. I mean, yes. I was wondering if I could… if I… would you hang out with me if I compensated you for the time? I know you’re busy, and it’s not enough money for the normal kind of jobs you do, but - I mean, since you’re supposed to be working right now, I thought…”

She couldn’t help but look away, her face turning red at the prospects of paying someone to spend time with her. Jake just stared down at her, blinking his eyes in surprise. 

“W-well, Jake Muller? Will you go to the movies and spend some time with me? You promised you wanted to see me again, and…” Sherry produced an envelope of cash from her wallet, holding it out to him. “I’ll cover everything… so, you don’t have to worry. Um, if you want to, that is.” Sherry’s expression turned to an exaggeratedly serious one, pursing her lips and nodding firmly. “It’s your mission, if you - if you choose to accept.”

He seemed dumbfounded, looking down at her and the envelope in her hands. Blankly, he let her shove it into his grasp, his eyebrows slowly coming together in confusion. Was she really..? Asking that? It was definitely not something he’d heard before. People had tried to pay other members in his old platoon for … spending the night, but he’d never been even asked anything similarly. Honestly, he’d never been one to flaunt his looks, so he understood that much. It’s why Sherry’s request was so disarming. He barely kept up his tough-guy walls around her in the first place, but he was never expecting this kind of thing. 

Honestly, Jake had considered her so far out of his league, the idea she liked him in that way - he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He had been staring for a while, and Sherry was starting to look unsure of herself, so he snapped out of his dumbfounded stare, nodding.

“That’s - hey, you don’t -...” Jake trailed off, pursing his lips before giving a casual shrug. He had appearances to keep up! Macho nonchalance was one of them. He decided to not continue that sentence, just nodding. “Sure, supergirl. I suppose that’s enough to spend time away from work. Honestly, I thought you were going to ask something more difficult.” 

Reaching out, he ruffled her short hair, which made the woman huff. A lot of people treated her like she was young, when in actuality Sherry was older than Jake was! He was just very tall. That’s all! He was over six feet tall, when she was just barely over five. Mostly, she didn’t have any objection, but sometimes even she wanted to be seen as the older one. It was a back and forth dynamic, really, but it was one that worked for them both. Even if she protested, plucking his hand by the wrist off of her head. She couldn’t fluff his hair - it was shaved far too close to even do so. Though, she did wonder what it would feel like to pet… maybe she’d get a chance while they were watching the movie.

“Come on, don’t just look at me! Jeez, Jake, we still have to get tickets. I hope there’s open seats for Guardians of the Galaxy…”

“Erk.”  
He looked a little sheepish, having been admiring how cute and sweet Sherry’s flustered and tsundere expression was, before he glanced away at her exclamation. “Sure… uh, do you want me to pay? … actually, don’t answer that. I’m doing it.”

“Wh- Jake! Wait, that defeats the purpose of the-!”

A smug smile on his face, he strode up to the ticket counter, even as Sherry skittered up behind him and tried to shove more of her own money onto the counter. Teasing, he ignored her, and paid the amount from the envelope she’d already shoved on him. 

“Come on, you already bought my time. I get to pick what the money gets used for.”

“You’re not - but…” Sherry clenched her fists, looking petulant. “You’re not supposed to spend it on me. It’s a gift for you.” 

“Can’t stop me.”

“Jake!”

The mercenary only grinned in reply, holding out a ticket for her. He chuckled as she took it, even when her cheeks burned red and she pouted. She was just so cute - he couldn’t even believe she’d want to spend time with someone like him. It was so totally unbelievable, but he was … glad. Thankful Sherry had chosen him. Not that he’d ever admit it, to himself or anyone else, just how much he adored the older woman. She was the only person he’d ever been quietly apologetic to, and protective of in a way he couldn’t name, in years. Possibly the last person Jake had been so vulnerable with was his _mother_. Not that Sherry was comparable… She was something totally different. Someone who could make even a hardened fighter like him blush and turn away. 

Sherry took the ticket, even though she pouted, and took lead in wandering off into the theatre. Jake walked behind her, though slowly - as he’d said, he’d never been to a cinema before. It was more lavish than he was expecting - his platoon had played movies with an old projector on a hung up bedsheet, and that was the closest he’d ever been to it. He tried to keep up appearances, sure, but he was only 20 - and sometimes, even someone like him can feel wonder and appreciation towards new things. 

“Come on, slowpoke. I’ll give you a grand tour when the movie’s over. I wanna see the previews!”

Jake jolted a little as Sherry called back to him, taking a couple longer strides to be beside the short woman. Sure. He’s fine with that. Though being caught looking even interested in such things as these made him feel flustered, being with her did so even more. He followed her into the cine for their movie, sitting next to her as casually as he could. The room was almost silent, other moviegoers whispering to eachother - so he dropped his voice to match, murmuring to Sherry. It felt almost intimate, not that he’d say anything about that.

“This is some fancy-ass seating. Recliners and shit?”

“Yeah, it’s new to this theatre! They just got it in. Look what it does, too!” 

Jake glanced over as Sherry nudged his arm, lifting it - and she lifted the divider of the two seats; the armrest, even as her cheeks burned. She was… grateful for the low lights, hoping he couldn’t see as her face turned red. They’d been so close together before, in the cabin, but that wasn’t voluntary. This - well, she hoped it would be. It made her heart flutter, being so close to him. She glanced up shyly to his face, though he seemed more interested in the fact the recliners were more high tech. Though, he did glance away when Sherry moved the arm rest, as it had been the only barrier between them, his expression a bit flustered. She smiled, relaxing.

“Um… As a warning, um, I get really emotional at movies if there’s even a slightly sad part,” she murmured, her expression hopeful.

“Oh, uh… hey, don’t worry about it. I got you, supergirl. Ain’t this movie about superheroes anyways? If it gets sad, just tell me. I’ll… I dunno, hug you or something.”

“Hehe, okay. I’d like that.” 

“Really-? Well then, I’ll be officially in charge of mood balancing hugs.”

“Oh, shush. Look, it’s starting.”

Pleased with herself, Sherry bridged the gap between them, sitting closer, almost leaning onto Jake. He tensed, unsure of himself and their boundaries, before he settled his arm around her shoulders, letting her sidle in close. He could feel his own face starting to burn, but - as the lights dimmed, he felt less nervous about it. This was… nice. And they both knew it was definitely going to be an enjoyable afternoon, if it began tentatively wrapped in eachother’s arms like this.

_It’s only uphill from here,_ Sherry thought, relaxing against his muscular frame and focusing her gaze to the movie screen. _All uphill from here._


End file.
